It has been known that the stopping of fuel supply, that is, fuel cut is performed according to a predetermined fuel cut-permission condition when an accelerator opening degree becomes zero during traveling, to reduce fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine for a vehicle.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication 2013-1172, it has been disclosed that a vehicle speed condition is included as one of fuel cut-permission conditions. That is, it has been disclosed that when an accelerator opening degree becomes zero, fuel cut is permitted when a vehicle speed is higher than a predetermined fuel cut-permission vehicle speed.